Wild Child: The Reunion
by in-love-with-my-own-sins
Summary: Freddie and Poppy are married and has one son with another baby on the way. One day, Freddie and Poppy receives a letter of a reunion. Watch out as an unexpected visitor arrives. And see how they would confess. RATED: T. I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**WILD CHILD THE REUNION**

**AN: MY FIRST FANFICTION! Be nice...**

**Anyways... **

**Disclaimer:. IOWNADVDBUTNOTTHEMOVIE:((**

**Chapter 1- Invitations**

**PPOV (Poppy's)**

I sat their and stared at my ring in what seemed like hours. Five years it has been, five years of a blissful marriage. It was a day full of love, the day I married my one and true love, Freddie Kingsley. We met in Abbey Mount, a place I once loathed. I just wanted to get kicked out but later on my plans changed and we sort of snapped. The same year my father sent me to that school for my attitude. He was right, it did change my life. I appreciate him for that.

Nobody knew about our marriage in Abbey Mount, only Freddie's mother knew about us. I'm so happy that she accepted our love. They still think that I broke up with Freddy. Nope, I still love him, my love for him never changed. We dated for about five years and we've decided that we were meant for each other. He was the one for me and I was the one for him. None months after the wedding I gave birth to our first born, a boy, we named him Edward. He got is father's looks and I loved him nevertheless. From the moment I saw him I knew that the girl destined for him is a lucky girl.

When I thought nothing could get any better, I started feeling a little bit nauseous and started vomitting. It started a few weeks ago. I later missed my period and immediately went to the doctor's. They confirmed that I was a little bit near 3 months in my pregnancy. So today I was gonna tell them. During the first pregnancy, Freddie and I found out the same time, but now here I was afraid of what my son's reaction is this time. Now, I was alone in our house because Freddie thinks I need to relax a little bit and they went to watch a soccer game. Those were my boys. They loved sports. They said they'll be back by 5, so they'll be here any minute.

"Mommy! We're here!" Edward shouted. Man, he even sounds like his father [AN:** Yummy, the English accent...HMMMM...]**. "I'll be there in a minute!" I replied. As I changed. I think some things will never change.

**FPOV [Freddie]**

"Edward , don't run you might fall," I told my 4-year-old son, Edwatd. He was so much like his mother. He acts the way his mother, so stubborn. That's why I loved her. She was my skies. I loved every little bit of her. When I'm around her it's like the whole world doesn't matter.

"Mommy! We're here!" He shouted to Poppy. "I'll be there in a minute!" She shouted back. "Edward, go to the dining hall, I'm just checking something," I said to him and he went straightly to the dining hall. I went out to check the mailbox. I checked it everyday. Being a lawyer was no easy job, you get to have cases everyday. I checked it one by one- case, case, bill and one particular envelope that caught me offguard. It was a letter from Abbey Mount. I think this is for Poppy. I hid it under my coat so I could surprise her later on.

I ran to the dining hall only to see that Poppy and Edward were already seated on their places. I sat on mine and we said our thanksgiving. As we were eating, I tried to make conversation with Poppy.

"So, do you still have connections to Kiki, Kate, Drippy and Jossie?" I asked her. "Actually, when we went to college here in America, I've never heard from then since then," she said truthfully. "Wow, I thought they knew about us getting married and having Edward," I told her. Edward looked at us and asked,"who are those, daddy? And why did you say my name?" He asked. "They're just some old friends of mommy," said Poppy. Edward continued eating but nevertheless kept listening to us. He was a smart guy, he'll never stop asking not unless we answer him back.

I started getting the letter out of my pocket when Poppy asked, "so, how was work?" "It was okay, won another case." I told her smiling. "Good, with that Mr. Bentley guy?" She asked, "Yeah, I just found a loophole," I said, smiling. "Oh, honey, good job for you!" She told me going. She's always so caring.

I got the letter out before she could get to another topic and I showed it llike it was a paycheck. She widened her eyes. "NOWAY! OH MY GOSH!" She said, surprise wasn't hidden in her face. She was rather shocked. "GIVE ME THAT," she repeated as she went near me. I just stood up and extended my arms upward. Edward was laughing he loved it when Poppy and I act like kids. Some things never did change for the two of us. I shuckled softly while she was trying to get the letter. "FREDDIE KINGSLEY! Give me that paper!" She's been lightheaded these past few days for some reason. I think it's that fever she has. She's been acting strangely.

I gave it to her and we read it together. It stated:

_ Dear Poppy Moore,_

_ It has been eight years since you graduated the Abbey Mount Boarding School. Eight __years have passed since you got to know your friends. Now, it's time to get to know them again, in a reunion party. It's going to be in the Abbey Mount halls. The same place where we had a dress ball [__**Remember the party where Harriet waas Kierra Knightly? Yeah, that's the place]. **__It will be on February 15, 2020._

_ sincerely,_

_ Cherry Abbott_

_ Abbey Mount Head Master_

I remember the first time Poppy and I met, I was taking a deep in my bath tub when she walked in unsuspectingly. I chuckled softly. I remembered those exact words I used. "Well, Moore Poppy Moore," I recalled. I never did regret not giving her a second chance. It was the second best thing I have ever done. When I looked at Edward, he seemed to look confused and tired.

**PPOV:**

I was supposed to ask who this Cherry was but I heard him laugh. He was recalling the past. When he looked up, I asked him," Who is this Cherry Abbott?" I asked my husband. He said "Matron," he replied.

I remember the first time I saw her. I gave her all the wet clothers for washing and even gave her a hindred dollars to buy herself some new clothes. I started to chuckle but Freddie nudged me and that made me look up.

"Looks like someone is ought to go to bed," I said. Freddie carried him up to his room and I gave him a bath. I let him change into his pyjamas before we tucked him in while Freddie picked a book for him to read. This time it was about the "Three Little Pigs." He read it to Edward and Edward fell asleep. He stood up and stared at Edward. I went back to our room while I let him stare at our son.

**FPOV:**

If this was just a dream I wouldn't want to wake up and since it's reality I never want to sleep. When Edward was born I promised that I would never miss an event in his life. I would be there for the first day of school and the first time he gets a girl and even be there for him when he gets married.

I also promised myself the one thing I never got, a sibling. I was an only child. The premature death of my father was the main reason. He died when I was young. It was an accident that took him away from me and my mom. I never want him to experience the same loneliness I have experienced before. Tonight, I would urge Poppy to try for a baby once again.

I went back to our room and once I got to the door I started with a,"Hey Mrs. Kingsley," as I enetered the room smiling seductively. She was already in bed reading a book. She saw me and I laughed. I started to take my top off and once I got in bed she went near me. We kissed passionately. In between kisses I told her that,"Poppy, don't you think Edward needs something?" She replied, "He has a lot of toys to play with and a lot of stuff, what else does he need?" She asked. "Something that I never had," I told her. I tried to remove her night gown.

"I don't think we have to wait for lng though," she told me with the happiness found in her eyes. "When did you find out?" I asked her. "Yesterday," She told me. I carried her. This was the best news I've ever heard. Edward was going to be a big brother! He was going to have a little sister or brother. I kissed her passionately.

"How far along are you?" I asked her. "Almost three months," she answered.

"Are we still going to the reunion?" I asked her. "Of course, I just need to get an approval from my doctor to travel, besides we're only going to stay there for two weeks and we're getting Edward too," she told me.

**AN: BE NICE IT'S MY FIRST FANFICTION!!! No nasty comments.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:

Sorry, ain't the chapter you have been 'spectin' just a plain author's note.

Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that...

I think I am not gonna be able to update this story for more or less than one or two weeks.

It's our monthly exams and I still have practices for my role in a play.

I've got a lot of extra-curricular activities when it comes to this time of the school year.

But I do know this one. The nest chapter is something to look forward to. THIS STORY IS NOT ON HIATUS. I've finished chapter 2 and is now starting for chapter 3!!!:) I'll upload everything that I have done after my activities. Or if I have a time.:)

Sincerely,

in-love-with-my-own-sins

Okay, so I haven't opened my that much for the past few days but I promise you after tomorrow I'll be able to type and upload two chapters. I'm soooo sorry for the long wait but I've had exams and trust me I was almost banned from using this cause I almost got a failing score...:((


	3. BIG BROTHER!

**Author's Note; I'm sorry for that LONG leave. I had a lot of things to clarify. And I had to wait for my test results. As it turns out, I need to retake a test... And so now... what I've been wanting to upload. The ever most wonderful second chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I have to get over that fact:((...**

**Now on with the story...**

**CHAPTER 2- Big Brother?!**

**PPOV:**

Freddie wanted a sibling all his life. It's something that he could never get and something he wanted his son to have. His father died when he was three and since then he's lost all hope ro have a sibling. He didn't want for Edward to be lonely, he even asked to start trying. He twirled me around the room and we kissed passionately, like it was our first kiss.

**FPOV:**

"We need to tell him, you know?" I told Poppy. "I know," Poppy said, nervously. "But wh-what i-i-if he doesn't want a sibling? Wh-wh-what if-" I cut her off with my finger. "I'm sure he'll be as excited as if he's getting a new toy that everybody is yet to get," I told her reassuringly. "What fo I want?" I asked her, I looked at her suspiciously. "Me?" She answered, not sure of the answer. We laughed.

She stood up and lent her hand to me, I looked at her with curious eyes. "Edward's gonna want his breakfast now," she told me. "Oh yeah, sure, after I dress up," I told her,[Half-naked Alex Pettyfer... YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM] she nodded and went down. As soon as the coast is clear I took my phone, I ringed my office, "Good morning, this is Mr. Kingsley's secretary speaking," Ashley sounded bored. Ashley's my twenty-two year old secretary. "Ashley, this is Mr. Kingsley." I told her. "Oh, Mr. Kingsley, what would you want?" She asked trying to flirt with me. "Surely, not you," I whispered. "What?" She asked. "Oh nothing, listen I need you to cancel all of my appointments for one whole month. Just send in the reports for me to check the details," I told her, "Okay, sir," she told me.

After the call to my office, I called the airport and reserved a flight for Florida the following day. I also called the hotel in Disney World for a booking of two rooms for five days in the hotel, one for Poppy and me, and another for Edward, for five days. It was my own little surprise for Edward and Poppy.

I got my casual shirt and went down to eat breakfast. When Poppy saw me she asked,"why didn't you wear your office suit?" Edward looked at me,"Daddy, why are you wearing a shirt?" He was so used to seeing me in my suit he never got to see me in my casual wear. "Well, aoart from taking a month off from the firm, I also booked us a flight to Florida and reserved us some rooms in Disney World." I told them casually, looking up the ceiling. "REALLY?!" Edward asked, surprised. "Yeah, and me and mommy have another surprise for you," I told Edward. "What?" he asked with his eyes wide. "Well, how do you say that you'll have a sister or brother?" Poppy asked. "I'm gonna be a big brother?!" he said, looking disappointed. I asked him,"wouldn't you like a playmate?" He looked at me. "Nope, it's just that Robert said that you're going to kick me out if you have another baby with mommy," he told me with his sad eyes. "Baby, no matter how many babies mommy and daddy has you'll always be one of my babies, no matter how old you get," Poppy reassured him. "then, how come I don't see him?" He asked. "well, he's in mommy's stomach right now," I answered.

Well, Edward went to his mommy and he touched her belly."mommy I don't see anything," he told her. "I promise you baby, you will," she told him, smiling.

"Now, who's that Robert you were talking about?" I asked him. "He's a big kid from the day care and he says that I'm ugly and that you're just keeping me because you just want a baby and he told me that after you have another baby, you're gonna leave me on the streets," he told us crying. "Baby, we will never ever leave you, we love you and after the baby is born you will still be here," I told him.

"We still have to be packing, we're going to stay in Disney World for five days," and he cheered up and asked me,"are we going to ride those airplanes like the ones mommy rides when she's on a trip?" He asked me. "Yes we are," He smiled. "Now," I carried him and tickled him,"daddy, stop---" he kept on laughing. "Who wants to be a big brother?" I asked him. "ME!" He aswered. "What? The Tickle Monster can't hear you," I told him. "MEE---" He shouted and laughed. Poppy was washing the dishes.

**PPOV:**

Edward may look a lot like Freddy, but he did sure get his attitude from me. I was pretty dramatic as a child. I'll do anything to get what I want. I never wanted to have a sister but when I realized that having a sister was fun, I loved Molly.

Molly was the only one REALLY there for me. When I realized Ruby and my then boyfriend, Roddy. Molly has been there, my ups and downs. She also went to Abbey Mount but that was after I graduated already. She has been in contact with me. Mrs. Kingsley, my mother-in-law, was surprised that we were nothing alike. She was a good girl. Haha. My own sweet little sister. We still keep in contact. Now, she's studying medicine and wants to be a surgeon.

I'm glad that Edward said his problem about the bully Robert. Robert was the guy from the day care, I thought that him and Edward were friends. All this time, he was bullying my baby. I better change my son's day care center. Next September, he'll go to school like every little kid has to and Freddy and I have another baby to take care of.

I could see that Edward would be going to school. I'll be fetching him and helping him with homework. Freddy would go home that night and is going to kiss me, Edward, and the baby. He's gonna give Edward a night bath and I'll be dressing Edward up. Edward's going tor ead a story for him and we'll kiss the baby good night. A picture of the perfect family.

I could see that as we grow old the children would be as successful. A girl who'll be going to Abbey Mount and Edward going to Freddy's alma matter. As they go to that stage, they would find their own true loves just like how I met Freddy and have the same happy lives with lots more of grandchildren. Freddy would love that. He is very fond of children. I finished the dishes and went on to packing with Freddy.

**Sorry, had to cut it there. It was short I know but I promise you that you'll figure out what would happen in the next chapters in a few days' time.**


	4. Author's Note II!:

Hey guys!!! I know it's quite annoying but I'll take some time to update. Okay, so I've done chapters 3 and 4 but an unfortunate event happened when I was going somewhere. My taxi got into an accident and when I got off I forgot my envelope that has all my paper works in, not to mention ALL of it, even my school things. So… That's why I'm taking such a long time because I'll have to rewrite everything and I'll have to recall what I have written down that paper. And then, yeah, I'm gonna announce that I'll quit this story??? JOKE! I could update. But the update will come in late March that's the time of year when I won't have to be busy for school work. So I'm super sorry! The unfortunate thing that happened to me won't hinder me from finishing my story! SORRY GUYS!:(( I'll try and update as soon as I could but while it's not being updated try and bear with the first two chapters…

In-love-with-my-own-sins


	5. Revenge could never taste so good

**Finally… A new chapter has arrived. Got that writer's block away from me. Has been very busy. Have to go to summer school…**** So yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Edward and the unborn child and the OCs…. Please do not sue me….**

Chapter 3:

Third person POV:

She wakes up in the morning knowing that someone completely ruined her life in the harshest way they could. She looks at herself in that old mirror she has she knew nothing will ever be the same again. Poppy made a mark on her life something bad earning her the part of the person you would have to get revenge at person in her life.

She knew Poppy Moore was a spoiled, rich, bitch who would never get anywhere in life except ofor a scrutty job in a fast food chain and would live in athrown down apartment but all of these views changed when she saw a news about the new star who just made the blockbuster list, the "next Julia Roberts" as the press would say. It was none other than Poppy. She knew she had to do something. A world that's under Poppy Moore may be a world that meant death to everyone who hates her. For these past four years she has been planning her revenge against her.

She knew of the eighth year reunion of Abbey Mount, she'd do everything to bring shame to the girl who "changed Poppy's life" in that very same school. She knew it meant to search her background but what she just saw is that her background from four years ago which she knew from four years ago when she entered the lime light. She thought of Freddie Kingsley, They might have broken up, he might have caught her cheating. He might have broken up with her and didn't forget what happened. She had to find where Freddie is now.

After some typical research ion his background she found out Freddie was now part of a big law firm in Los Angeles. Mister Kingsley, she thought, it's time to pay you a phone call. He dialed the telephone number she had gotten from the site of his law firm but instead of hearing a guy's English accent it was a girl's annoyed voice asking her what she wanted.

"Is Attorney Kingsley there?" She asked the receptionist. "Miss, unfortunately, he's asked to move all of his appointments next month, would you happen to have any appointment with him?" The receptionist asked."I didn't schedule for any appointment. Hmmm. Do you know where he did go?" She asked. "I may be thinking that he's spending some time with his son," the receptionist replied. "So is he married?" she asked the receptionist. "From what I've heard he's divorced I only see Edward here but I never did see a wife of his own," the receptionist replied instantly, but before she could even ask her own question the receptionist asked her,"why do you even bother asking? Are you some kind of relative to Mister Kingsley cause I assure you he isn't interested I anyone but his son," the receptionist told her and, as if by stimuli, she hang the phone.

Now that it's all taken care of, she thougnt, I just need to do one thing, instantly, she called the airport and booked tickets to England wherein Poppy will taste her revenge. The down fall of her rival that was what she wished eversince she has heard from Poppy. Poppy Moore, I hope you didn't fly high enough or you'll really taste my revenge, she thought.

**Okay, s that's chapter three. No nasty reviews. That's the closest I coulg get to the original draft.**

**-in-love-with-my-own-sins.**


	6. Surprises

**Chapter 4: Surprises!**

**AN: Hey! :) I decided to write and enter it a little sooner than expected. The reason is that we'd be gone this Saturday. My dad had this offer to be in a hotel and, yeah, I'll be super busy exploring things I have done so many times already.:) So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!:)**

**Disclaimer:**

** I do not own the film and the song- it's by Rob Thomas in the OST of The Robinsons.**

**FPOV:**

The other day, while driving, I turned the radio on and heard a familiar song. It goes like:

Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in,  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels

Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain

Let it slide,  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine  
Until you feel it all around you  
And i don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by,  
It's the heart that really matters in the end

Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain

All of my regret  
Will wash away some how  
But i can not forget  
The way i feel right now

In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away but these small hours  
These small hours, still remain,  
Still remain  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders still remain

I felt like I haven't been paying attention to Edward and my growing family, I felt like I needed time to get to know them again and with Poppy's "year of vacation" it was the perfect timing. Today, after work, I'd have to tell Nina, my secretary, to have to move my plans for tomorrow and the next four weeks. I have a surprise to plan.

In my office, I didn't think of anything except for the perfect surprise. It was sort of hard because with Poppy's stardom and everything, we had to keep this a secret from her fans, not until after the Abbey Mount reunion. We planned in confessing this to everyone in Abbey Mount first before officially publicizing it to almost everyone here on this planet.

I had the perfect plan. First and foremost I had to call the airport for some tickets.

**PPOV:**

We were doing the usual things we did everyday, and ever since I've decided to have a "vacation" for one whole year without the press bothering me, I had to stay in the house up until Edward and Freddie come home. The reunion will be about two weeks from now so I still had about seven days to spend my time alone with our house.

Freddie came down stairs and surprised me with his hands covering my not-yet noticeable tummy and he old me,"Love, you need to rest, I'm gonna continue it," I ignores him and he knew what that meant. "Okay, Poppy," he told me.

"You know, I've got a surprise for Edward and you," this made me stop. Curiously, I asked him,"What is it?" He just gave me a soft chuckle and went to his part of the table. "Come on, would you just at least give me a clue?" I asked him, I was eager to know what his surprise was. "Not until he wakes up," he told me as he was getting toast.

A few minutes later, Edward went down the stairs and automatically went to the dining room. "Honey," I told him,"daddy has a surprise for us." And he ran to the table, as eager as I was to know the surprise.

"Well, how do I say this?" He said. "Uhmm… I've decided that for the past few weeks we've been pretty busy and I've decided to have a short vacation from the firm for about a month and I got us some tickets to Florida and I got us booked in Hollywood hotel for a week and we're going to Disney World!" He told us.

** AN: So there you have it. Just a few notes:**

**No nasty comments**

**I can't upload on the weekends I have a family reunion with my maternal cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandma. Plus with my gay Couz if I get lucky enough.**

**I may not be uploading every weekends, I've been quite busy during my break. A lot of outings and everything.**


	7. Busted!

**Chapter 5: Busted?!**

**AN: Yeah, it's early. I was finished with it. And this is what I am catching up to. Plus, I'm gonna be gone for a long, long time I believe I owe this to my readers…:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMZ OR ANY WILD CHILD CHARACTERS!!! :P**

**PPOV:**

Edward was really excited; he was literally jumping on his seat. As much as we're having fun, I felt guilty because I had to pretend- I had to wear a wig and sunglasses so nobody could notice that I am Poppy Moore. I'm pretty thankful that Edward understood why I had to do this.

"Honey," Freddie told me. "Hmmm…" I said. "We're landing," he told me. "Mommy, we're in Florida!" Edward almost shouted. I sat up straight and just as we were about to land I noticed that both of Edward and Freddie looked exactly alike when they stare at the horizon. I quietly took out my camera and took a picture of them and I sat as if it never happened. I would just have to show it later to them.

WILDCHILDWILDCHILDWILDCHILD

I went out from the airport; I haven't expected to go out of the airport that easily I usually would have to face a lot of paparazzis and a lot of personnal question which I would usually ignore. Freddie said that I should watch over the things and he'll get the car that we borrowed from a college friend in Florida.

I slowly removed my sunglasses when a strong gust of wind blew my wig off, I was quite surprised that I stood up for aboout a fewminutes, itr was a good thing no one noticed it. I quickly got the wig and put it back my hair before anyone recognized me.

**Third Person POV:**

He stood behind the bushes; he was there to find an entertainer whom he could take a picture of and earn money. He was known as paparazzi. He worked for TMZ. He hid and he was starting to get bored, no one came out of the airport.

When he was about to leave, a blonde girl came out. He was surprised because that girl looked a lot like Poppy Moore. He knew it wasn't her because she knew how dangerous it could've been for her to go anywhere. Just as he was about to leave, a huge gust of wind came blowing and that girl's hair fell off. _Wait, that isn't right, _thought the guy. He looked at the girl and he knew that he was right. It was indeed Poppy Moore. He quickly got his camera and took the picture of the young actress.

He looked at the time and it was almost time for his deadline but, instead of going, he stayed on his place. He was determined to know why she was there.

Later on, he noticed that she met a tall man and a kid who looked like the man. The tall man kissed her and the little kid hugged her. He took another picture of them that could be shown later on. _The mystery of Poppy Moore's private life will finally be revealed, _he thought to himself.

**AN: A little cliffie for everyone to enjoy. It was short, again…**

** Just a few reminders:**

**No nasty reviews.**

**No updates this weekend. I'll be in my family reunion.**

**I'll update as soon as I get on the computer.**


	8. Big Problem!

**Chapter 6: Big Problem!**

**AN: I'm back. And here's a new update.:)**

**Disclaimer: Freddie: She's late.**

** Poppy: I know. She said I could say the disclaimer if she's late.**

** Freddie: Say it… OUT LOUD… SAY IT!**

** Poppy: inlovewithmyownsins doesn't own anything except for the OCs.**

**PPOV:**

As we got off our car, Freddie checked us in while I was keeping Edward company. We played and suddenly, I asked him,"What do you think the baby will be?" I asked him. He answered,"I think he's a boy," he told me. "Is it a boy?" he asked me. "I don't know, honey," I told him.

When Freddie came to us, he had the room key and he took us to the 14th floor for our room. Freddie and I decided to be with him for a while before going to our rooms. So I turned the TV on. The show was TMZ and I saw a very familiar picture.

"Freddie, look," I told him. "Why?" He asked me. "Just. Look." I told him. When he looked he saw my picture. "Oh no," he told me. Freddie and Edward had been there on the photo. "This photo's gonna start a lot of rumors," he told me. "I'll get in touch with my manager and publicist," I continued,"I won't let this photo get in the way of our vacation and family time with Edward."

Harvey Levin, the producer of the show, asked,"Who are those people?" He asked. The man with long blonde hair answered,"no one knows about the private life of Poppy Moore, no one knows if she's married or whatever," he told Harvey.

I went to the other room and called thru my phone my publicist, Holly, I told her,"Holly, have you seen the news?" I asked. "Yeah, and a lot of wesites are questioning about the picture," she told me. "Tell the press that if they want to hear my explanation that they should leave me alone for one whole month leaving me alone for a short vacation," I told her. "But--"I cut her off. "I'll tell you as soon as you get here; I'm staying here in Hollywood Hotel in Florida. Would you come?" Holly answered,"I'm coming there; I'm getting the first flight going there."

She immediately hangs the phone and I immediately called my manager, Paolo. He didn't answer, instead it was his voice call saying,"Hey this is me, Paolo, say your message after the beep and if you're lucky I might just answer back," BEEP. "Paolo, it's me, Poppy. Come here to Hollywood hotel in Florida, ASAP! I know you heard the news, I owe you an explanation," I told him.

**Author's Note: Sone reminders, again I will be out of town, my dad's taking us out of the province!:) HOORAH! And I can't update because it's up until Wednesday, not unless, there's Wi-Fi over there which I hope they have. And no nasty reviews please.**


	9. Explanations

**Chapter 6: Explanations...**

**AN: So I'm back and I'm giving this as a treat for all of you. And since I;m in the Philippines, it's our vacation, summer vacation, and I've had lots and lots of things to do. I'll have to go to a lot of places and some of them may involve not having Wi-fi or any sort of material with the word internet, so yeah. I'm having another family reunion- dad's side. Another out of the province thing I need to attend. This Sunday, so yeah....:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything about the real Wild Child plot...:) Although, I wish I did...:D**

**Third Person's POV:**

Poppy waited for her manager and her publicist to come to their hotel, she was worried, afraid that the media to find them, if the media would catch them, her secret might be revealed and she didn't want that to happen. She didn't bother to check any of the showbiz news in fear of the worst, but knowing her publicist, she could have released the statement already.

A few hours of waiting and she finally received a call from Holly. "Hello," Poppy told her. "Poppy, what room are you in?" Holly asked Poppy. "Are you with Paolo?" Poppy asked her publicist. "Yeah, he's with me," she told Poppy. "Okay, I'm in room 904, we're in room 904," she continued,"questions later," she told Holly. "We'll be right up," Paolo told her. He probably got the phone from Holly.

**PPOV:**

A few minutes of waiting and I've finally heard a doorbell out of our room."Freddie, would you pleane open the door," I told him. He didn't say anything he just went directly to the door and opened it and I've suddenly heard a "POPPY, Hon-- WHO ARE YOU?!" I heard Freddie chuckle and he answered,"Poppy's right in the room," he told Paolo. "Thanks," Holly said. He made his way back to me and sat right next to me.

"Guys, I owe you an explanation," I told them. "And, Paolo, you shouldn't shout or anything because the child's sleeping," I warned Paolo. "Freddie and I will explain everything to both of you," I explained. "Where should we start?" Freddie asked them. Paolo answered,"from the beginning."

"Okay," I started. "Remember when you discovered me?" I asked paolo and he just nodded. "Well, I've been married for a year and I have one baby then," I told him. "And I'm her husband," Freddie answered. "I haven't been taking any of them to any premieres because I didn't want my son's childhood to be ruined by running from paps and other things," I told them. "Yes, he's my son," as Paolo and Holly stared at the sleeping figure of Edward.

"So-- What now?" Paolo asked the two. "Well, I'm taking a year off because I'm pregnant," I told him. "But, the truth is that I'll be admitting the truth after I've admitted it to my friends in a reunion in my former school," I told them. "And when will that be?" Asked Holly. "About a week from now," I told her. They both looked at each other and nodded,"look, Poppy, we need to take all the information you gave us for a few minutes," said Holly honestly.

Thank God that they both accepted it and thanked me for telling the truth before everyone else knew, apart from our family, and they both left at the same time for their flight, you don't expect them to stay there very long cause they have other businesses. This left us to enjoy the rest of the week to have fun with my family. As I watched on the side lines and took some pictures of Edward and Freddie as they had fun together, Poppy took pictures, while still on her disguise.

**There you have it the final chapter before the reunion itself. So who is the mystery person? RUBY OR HARRIET that is the question...:)**

**NO NASTY REVIEWS!:)**


	10. Reunion!

**Chapter 7: Reunion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Child cause if I do, then who knows what I might've done to it.**

**Third Person POV:**

As they made it out of the airport, Mrs. Kingsley made her way through the crowd and began hugging the three of them. "Poppy, Freddie, I haven't seen you in quite some time, is this Edward, he's grown so much," she said in just one breathe. "Yeah, listen, mom. Can we go to the house, first,. It's really not safe, we'll explain it to you later," said Freddie.

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

As soon as they went inside Mrs. Kingsley told them, "now, for those explanations." Freddie's eyes widened, "Oh yes- er- I don't know how to say this, but- er- Mom, er- Poppy's er- pregnant, and er- we er- plan er- on telling er- the press about her er- private er- life as soon as possible, after the reunion." Freddie told his mother. "Honey, whatever you decide will be fine for me, you're not a four-year-old who still needs his mother to decide what you've got to wear," his mother told him. "Now, you better get some rest, you know where your rooms are, you're going to have a rather busy day tomorrow," Mrs. Kingsley told them after sighing.

XxxxxxXxxxxx

The school was still the same, nothing changed, really. The outside looks were still of the same color and the same style as it was, "never changed," Freddie muttered under his breath. "Shall we go in?" asked Freddie. Poppy laughed at that but nodded, she's been dying to see her friends again.

There was dancing and catching up, "I see a lot of people turned up," Freddie said. "Well, I better see the person who made this all possible. She may as well see me." Freddie told his wife. Still don't see her former roommates, she just decided to do a little tour for herself. She roamed the school, she saw that they put the lacrosse pictures of them winning beside her mother's picture.

"There you are," said a very familiar voice that Poppy remembered. "We've been waiting for you for ages!" Said another familiar voice. "KATE! DRIPPY! JOSIE! KIKI!" She shouted, "I haven't seen you in forever!" Poppy said. "You might not have heard of us but we certainly heard of you," said Kate. "So, what happened with Freddie? Did he break up with you or did you break up with him?" Asked Josie. Poppy laughed, "I didn't break up with him, silly," Poppy said. "So he broke up with you?" Asked Drippy. "NO!" Poppy said rolling her eyes. "I've been Poppy Kingsley since after college!" Said Poppy. The four stared at Poppy with their jaws locked and wide eyes. "Surprise!" Said Poppy.

**AN: NO NASTY REVIEWS!:)**


	11. Cqtching up

**Chapter 9: Catching up**

**Author's Note: Sorry if I haven't updated since forever but here it is!:)**

**Disclaimer: Poppy: OH MY MY MY! She's not here again! Oh well, in-love-with-my-own-sins isn't the owner of Wild Child...**

**In-love-with-my-own-sins: *Pants* No! I *Pant* missed *Pant* my *pant* disclaimer. *PANT***

**PPOV:**

Oh my gosh, they weren't reacting. "Guys?" I asked them. "Oh my Poppy! I didn't know. Why didn't you tell us?" Kiki asked. "Yeah, and how's life been?" asked Josie. "What does he do now?" asked Drippy. "Where is he?" asked Kate.

"WOAH! One by one," Poppy told them. "Okay, it's because I want my private life to be a secret, only my family knows, they were the only ones in the wedding. Yes, that includes Freddie's mother. Well, I have one son who's five and another one on the way," Poppy told them. All of the four girls gasped. "Oh my gosh, Poppy," said Kate. "Freddie's a lawyer in the US right now and he's talking to matron," Poppy told them. "Enough about me, what's happening in your life right now?" Asked Poppy to the four of them.

They stared at each other, "Well," said Kiki, hesitantly. "I've been going out with this guy, his name's Robby. He came with me in Oxford, and, we just sort of clicked," she said blushing. Kiki blushed cherry red. "Well, I am single and available at the moment. Just broke up, like, last week," said Kate, "I told him I needed space. He accepted my decision really well, though." The five of them all laughed. "Kate, come and give me a hug. I know you'll find the right one in due time," Poppy assured her. "Well, I'm going out with a childhood friend of mine. We got separated when I studied in Abbey Mount but he found me anyways," Drippy told them. "He said that no matter where I go, he'd always find me and give his life up for me," she told them. "Josie," the four of them looked at her, "what happened to your love life?" Asked Poppy. "Well," she showed her finger, it had a ring, "Oh," "My," "Gosh," Poppy, Drippy, and Kate gasped. "SURPRISE!" Said Kiki and Josie together. "I'm the only one who knew," Said Kiki.

"How should I explain this?" Asked Josie. "From the start looks like a nice idea," Kate told her. "Okay, after we graduated, I studied in France," Josie looked alive, "in my new school, a lot of people didn't seem to befriend me. And, as I was hurrying off to make it to class, I bumped into a guy named John. I told him I was sorry and that I was sort of hurrying into class. He didn't like the fact that I bumped him but asked what my next class was. I told him I had to go to psycology and I was sort of lost. He told me that he would help me and that's only because the teacher of psychology was really strict," Josie was now slughtly blushing.

"He's a year older than I was and knows the school very weel because his dad was a board member of the school. He was also part of those who pranks a lot of students, sort of a jerk. But what amazed me was he didn't put a prank on me and seemed eager to catch up to me and also the one to offer me any help on my academics, I said I didn't need any help and asked him why was he treating me different from others. That's where all of the secrets been exposed. He said that he liked me and that no one's ever made him feel that way before," Josie told the others. "After dating for more than 5 years, he proposed to me six months ago and last month I officially became his wife," Josie told them.

"Poppy," Drippy called her, "tell us what you've been doing." Poppy looked at them. "You all know that I am an actress," everyone nodded. "Right after college, I married Freddie, we just graduated from college, said that the time was now right for him to settle down and was not settling for any other girls excpet for me. The wedding was a very small wedding, a few of family friends and family only. And exactly nine months after and eight years after we have met Edward Kurt Kingsley was born, he's with Freddie right now. Freddie worked for a law firm and I worked as an actress. Until a few weeks ago, I learned that I was pregnant yet again," she told the four of her best friend.

"Ruby and I? We're no longer friends, cut any of the connection I still had with her. She kept on finding out where I was and is trying to mend our friendship but I really couldn't forget what she did, she wasn't a good friend, she was more of a user than a friend," Poppy told the lot and they didn't seem quite surprised.

"And the reason why I haven't been able to contact you for the longest time is that I am afraid that the media would find out what happens outside the limelight. It's really hard to keep it secret for me," Poppy explained to everyone. "Now, why not meet Edward?" asked Poppy to her true friends. "Sure!" The lot answered her, excited.

**No nasty reviews!:)**


	12. Kidnapped

**Chapter 10: Kidnapped**

**AN: I know, I've been gone for quite some time. I had writer's block ... So here's the tenth chapter of my fanfic!:) Hope you enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer: I strictly do not own the whole Wild Child...:(( I wish I was that rich... I am not...:((**

**Edward's POV:**

Mommy said that she was meeting some of her friends from this school, at least that's what daddy says to me, that's why she walked away from us. "Daddy, why are we here?" I asked to my daddy. "This school is also where I met you mommy, Ed." Daddy uses that nickname to me a lot iwhen we were alone, mommy didn't like that nickname. "You studied here too?" I asked. "No, Ed. My mom used to be the one who headed this school, so I had to stay here a lot," Daddy told me.

We stopped near a really funny place, we were in a place with a lot of doors, "we met near here, I used to stay here, too. In a bathroom inside my room. Your mommy was trying to escape the one who headed this dormitory. I was taking a bath," my daddy told me. "She really hated Matron," he told me. "Who's Mey- mey-?" I was cut off, "Matron." My daddy completed. "She was the one who checked this place, she headed the dorm. Your mommy played pranks on her, do you want a story?" He asked me. I nodded, I like daddy's stories. They're funny. "Well, your mommy and a friend of hers was out checking matron's car. She was doing something to it, I didn't know what it was when I saw them. I was coming near them when they noticed me so they hid under the car. Matron caught me going near her car so she shouted my name, I was startled so I dropped my keys. Your mother begged me not to bust her so I agreed. I told matron I dropped of my keys. Your mother's friend coughed a bit so I pretended that it was me who coughed. And then your mother blew her mouth to her arms causing fart noises so I had to pretend that it was me who farted. Matron looked at me suspiciously, I had to say that I ate a bad food, that was why I farted," I laughed.

"What is a boy doing here?" Asked a voice coming from behind. Daddy and I looked behind us, the one who asked was thin, she was wearing a funny dress, she looked scary. "Matron, or should I call you head mistress now?" Asked daddy. "Oh, Freddie, I didn't notice that it was you. Who's this little fellow you're with?" Asked the girl. "Oh, this is- er- Edward, my..." Daddy thought of the right word to say. "My son," he said. "I married Poppy," he informed her. "Ohhh," the girl nodded, "never expected her to get married and one of the very first one to get hitched," she said. Daddy just laughed.

She turned to look at me, "and what are you doing here?" She asked. I answered almost automatically, "my name is Edward Frederich Kingsley. I came here cause my mommy and daddy are here and they wanted me to see mommy's school." I told her. "Oh, and who's your mommy?" She asked. "My mommy's Poppy Moore and my daddy's Freddie Kingsley," I answered her. "Reminds me a lot of you, Freddie," she told daddy. Dad chuckled, "even Poppy says so."

I was getting bored, grown-up talks never interested me at all, "Daddy, can I please play?" I asked daddy since he had my PSP. " Don't wander off too much. Your mum would kill me if you get lost," he warned me. "Okay," I had this intention of going to places everytime I played. He gave me my PSP and I started playing. I'm pretty sure I wasn't that far off when daddy yelled. "EDWARD!" He yelled and then I only saw darkness.

**Harriett POV:**

I was back in the place where it all started, I was back where in Abbey Mount. I was searching for Freddie Kingsley when I was a child holding a familiar blonde haired man who was going to the dormitory. He suddenly crouched down and began to tell a story to his son. I was pretty sure this was Freddie.

"What is a boy doing here?" A familiar voice asked them, she almost didn't change, if you were telling from looking a few years older. "Matron, or sould I call head mistress now?" Asked the older man, this was definitely Freddie, "Oh, Freddie,I didn't notice it was you. Who's little fellow you're with?" Matron asked Freddie. "If, this is- er- Edward, my..." He seemed to hesitate for a second, "my son," he finally choked out. "I married Poppy," he told metron. So that's why they were together, they are married. Well, if I can't have her, I might as well have her son.

I started planning on a new tactic, children don't usually stay around that long on the hands of their parents, especially those who had long talks. She would grab the boy by the time he gets out of his father's reach. She knew how she'd always wander off when her parents meet up with a grown-up and talk, it seemed to have lasted an eternity. It was perfect, the plan. If Poppy would like her son to live, Poppy had to give Freddie to her. Nothing would go wrong this time, unlike the last time she tried to frame Poppy for burning the kitchen.

"Daddy, can I please play?" The boy asked. Finally, he was getting bored. " Don't wander off too much. Your mum would kill me if you get lost," Freddie said. Almost time for my plan. I didn't focus on what they said next, I was counting the time when the boy wouldn't be near his father's reach. Freddie gave him a PSP and I was constantly watching the boy as he slowly walked away from Freddie and Matron, he was getting caught up with the game. I slowly got up and waited for the boy to stand next to me, I was behind a post. Five, four, three, two... I grabbed the boy and ran. I heard Freddie shout, "EDWARD!" I didn't have time to check I was pretty sure the boy hit his head on the post where I was hiding.

**Freddie's POV:**

I have no idea what was going on right now. At first, I was telling Edward stories here in Abbey Mount and the next thing I saw he was kidnapped. It may have just been Poppy, she might have just been reliving her days here in Abbey Mount by pranking me. She might have instructed Drippy to grab Edward. "Nice to see you, Matron. And congratulations!" I told her hurrying up and not waiting for a replyI just ran. I knew where they would hang out. The trophy room. It was the only place where Poppy feels closer to her mother.

I ran pass the hallway not caring about the girls who saw me. "Freddie!" Someone shouted. I stopped and looked back, it was Kiki. "Why are you running?" She asked. "I know what you're doing, Kiki? Where is he?" I asked. She looked confused, "he who?" She asked me. I saw Poppy and the others come forward. "Poppy, where's Edward?" I asked. "I thought you were with him, we were just finding you, I thought you were with him." Poppy told me but I knew better. "Oh, I know you're hiding him somewhere," I told her. "But Freddie, we didn't even know where you are. How could I pull a prank on you?" She asked, and I realized that the confusion on their faces were indeed genuine.

"No, no, no, no," I murmured. "This couldn't be happening," I told myself. "Freddie, what's going on?" Asked Poppy. A million questions formed in my head, including, who was that blonde I saw? What was her motif of taking Edward? How did she know we were here? "Poppy, it's my fault. It is," I admitted, I started to sob. Tears flowed down out of my eyes, I couldn't control it. My son was missing and it was my fault why he was missing.

"Freddie, what is going on?" Josie asked. I turned to look at Poppy, realization dawned to her. "Freddie," she said, sternly. "He was just there and he- he- he- was taken by a blonde figure. I thought it was Drippy because I thought you were pulling some kind of prank on me to relive your Abbey Mount days," I told them. "I think we should go to your mother," Poppy told me. "We're coming with you, we're gonna help you find Edward," Josie said. "We're all in this together, nobody gets left behind, we're gonna help Poppy and Freddie find their son," Kiki told us. "Thanks, guys. But I feel like I know who took Edward," Drippy said.

**AN: Did you like it? Oh, yeah, I'm creating a poll. I can't decide whether or not to kill Edward. Hehe...:) PLEASE VOTE!:) And all you've got to do is press that one button below this author's note for the review. No update until 40 reviewers come up!:) Sorry if this is mean...:"**


	13. Memories Father's Day Special

**AN: Hey y'all! To all the father's out there! HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! YEY! TO ALL THE DADS OR GRANDFATHERS OUT THERE! Y'ALL KNOW WE WOULDN'T LIVE HERE WITHOUT OUR FATHERS. NOW, GIVE YOUR FATHERS A HUG! Here's a fluffy chapter for all of you since it's Father's Day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Child!**

**FPOV:**

I honestly don't know what to do. Edward, even though he had his own imperfection, seemed like one of the most treasured things I had and now he was taken away from me. Poppy and I decided to come home to my mom to tell her all that has happened. With Poppy taking all the courage to tell my mother the whole truth.

We had talked about it, we wanted to have a child right after marriage, even if we were just fresh graduates, it would make our lives harder, but happier. And two months after our honeymoon, it was confirmed, Poppy was indeed pregnant with our first child, Edward. We were ecstatic about it, we had taken care of everything we even made bets on what the baby's gender, the pregnancy was the hardest part actually.

I could still remember, "Freddie," Poppy would try to wake me up during the late hours of the night, "I want apple juice," she would say. "We have it in the refrigirator," I would counter, "I finished it already!" She would whine. "How about tomorrow?" I asked. "No way, I want it now," she would pout and I had nothing to counter at that so I get dressed up and find an apple juice during the late night.

An during the time of his birth. We were in our house, Poppy was reading a book as I was in our bedroom getting ready for work. "Freddie!" She shouted. I came rushing downstairs, "Just kidding!" She joked, "good one, you got me on that one," I told her, as I was about to go upstairs cause I was still topless she called me again, "no, not gonna happen this time," I told her. "No, it's serious," she said, with fear on her voice this time. I turned around and saw water dripping on her legs. "Oh, shit!" I shouted. I didn't have time to put my top on, the bag was in the car, just in case that time came. I carried her to the car.

"Poppy, relax," I told her. "How can I relax? It's all your fault you, Bastard!" She screamed. "Breathe," I tried to tell her, trying to be calm, but it wasn't working. I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. I drove as fast as I could while I made a call to Molly. "Freddie, why are you calling?" Molly asked, "is your dad there?" I asked. "Yeah, but why're you calling?" She asked. I was pretty nervous, weat was all over my face and I was hyperventilating. "Poppy's in labor," on top of Poppy's heavy breathing. "BE LUCKY IT'S ME AND IT'S NOT YOU," she shouted. "Yeah, I think that is in fact serious," Poppy's father was there. "Yeah, I better call my mother. Good-bye," I said to them. I immediately called my mother, "Mom, it's Poppy." I said after she answered. "I'll be in the hospital!" She said urgently.

I parked near the ER and immediately got a wheelchair for my wife who was cussing at me, calling me plenty of words I wish not to describe. Poppy's father said that it was totally normal and that she wouldn't remember anything that she said when she was done giving birth. "I need to find Dr. Rodriguez," I said to the nurse. "I'm here, what's the problem?" **(AN: I really don't know how to find an OB even if my aunt is one...:P Sorry if I'm mistaken.) **She said. "It's Poppy, her water broke." I said trying to be as calm as possible, but not working. "She needs to be at least to be at least 10 centimeters dilated to be able to push, how far along are the contractions?" She asked. "About 5-7 minutes far," I told her. "Okay, we need to keep an eye out for her, put her in the labor room," she ordered two nurses.

After almost 12 hours of labor, Poppy was finally taken into the Delivery Room, I came along with her. "I swear, after this delivery I'm gonna cut your dick, FREDDIE! You wouldn't know what hit you!" She screamed. I was definitely terrified. She was holding my hand and I felt like I was even more in danger than she was. "YOU SUCK! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She screamed. After an eternity of torment a brand new adventure came into my life.

"Would you be honored to cut the umbilical chord?" Dr. Rodriguez offered. "Sure, why not?" I said. It was a boy. My first child, a boy. He was cleaned and was given to me. I carried him for what seemed like an eternity.

"What do you want to name him?" Poppy was awake and I haven't noticed it. "I'll give the first name and you give the second name," I suggested. "Sure, no problem," she almost whispered, she was too weak to even speak with her own natural voice. "I want him to be an Edward," I said. "And I Frederich," said Poppy. "You sure you're gonna name him after me?" I asked. "Yeah, of course." She smiled. I smiled back and turned to look at our son. "I better inform your families," the doctor informed. "Do you want to be near him?" I asked. "Sure," she said. "Hey there, Edward. I promise to you that I'm gonna be the best father that I can be," I promised him. I broke that promise. Edward please forgive me if I was not the best dad there is.

**AN: I'm breathing heavily. I miss my dad so much, even if I just saw him a few minutes ago. They went back home I was left because I study away from home. I feel lucky that I have him as a father. Aren't you happy you have your fathers?:)**


	14. The troubles of being a Kidnapper

**Chapter 11:Troubles of Being a Kidnapper**

**AN: HEY! I'm back. After the Father's Day Special, I thought of what Harriet must have BEEN THINKING.:) Here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Wild Child!:(**

**Harriet's POV:**

I got a glass of water from the taps. The boy was still asleep. He hit his head near the post where I took him, luckily. "Oi," I shouted at him. "Wake up!" I poured the water on his face. "MOMMY!" The boy shouted. "I'm not your Mummy!" I scolded him. "Who are you? Wh-wh-why did you take me? What did I do wrong? Was I a bad boy?" He asked me. "That would be none of your business!" I shouted at him.

I knew I had to have a hard chest on this one, his resemblance to Freddie is just too string. But Freddie, it's too late or is it. I took my phone out and checked his number. It rang twice before it was answered. "Hello, who's this?" The familiar tone in the voice. "Freddie Kingsley?" I asked. "Yeah, this is him..." He trailed off, no I wasn't flirting with him. "I have your son," I said as calm as I could possibly say it. "Do you want to talk to him?" I asked.

"What kind of animal do you think you are?" Asked Freddie. "DO YOU WANT TO TALK TO YOUR SON OR NOT?" I snapped. "Of course!" He yelled. I put the phone near the boy's ears. "Daddy? Daddy?" He started crying. And then before I could take the phone away, "A horse took me! A blonde horse!" He screamed. Oh shit, I forgot to turn the lights off. I immediately took the phone from him and slapped him so loud that I think Freddie could hear it.

"What do you want?" He asked from me. Knowing he's a lawyer I know that he would be calm in situations like this when you're negotiating. "I'll give you even all of my fortunes," he said, "Just don't FUCKING hurt my son," he said emphasizing on fuck. "And if you'd give us our son back, I promise to you we's get you the lowest possible time in prison," he negotiated. "Who said something about money?" I asked him. "That's what kidnaps are for, isn't it? The money." He explained, confusion in his voice.

"I. Do. Not. Need. Your. Money." I said, firmly. "Then, why'd you kidnap my son and calling me for?" He asked. "One word. You." I said. "Me?" He asked. "You. Y-O-U." I spelled out. "Why'd you want me for?" He asked. Now, he's just getting me confused. He tries to intimidate me so I could set his son free. But I wasn't taking this anymore.

"You have one week to think for this. You'd present yourself to me or else your son's life might just be the correct thing to ask for," I told him before hanging up. "Shut up, bastard!" I yelled to the boy. "Horse-face!" He yelled at me. This boy had the nerves. I hate being a kidnapper.

**AN: I was trying to make it funny with a serious touch. So there you have it, chapter 12!:) I was having author's black. Being a teacher's right hand isn't easy. Glad to know I could still do something that I love. :D Love you, guys!**


	15. Figuring it out

**Chapter 13: Figuring out**

**HEY YOU GUYS! It's been soooo long. And here's the 13th chapter!:) I hope you guys enjoy it!:)**

**Disclaimer: Ruby: Why is she always late?**

**Poppy: Because she takes her studies too seriously!**

**Freddie: Ohhhh, come on you guys, you know how hard it is on her school. She does a lot of things and they have a competition tomorrow, plus, being a teacher's right hand is hard.**

**In-love-with-my-own-sins: HERE I AM! What did I miss?**

**Poppy and Ruby: YOUR DISCLAIMER!**

**In-love-with-my-own-sins: I DO NOT OWN WILD CHILD!**

**Chapter 13: Planning**

Previously:

"_Horse face!" He yelled. The boy had the nerves. I hate being a kidnapper._

Present:

FPOV:

She wants me, horse faced? It might be Harriet... Yeah, she was obsessed with me! Yes she was. "Guys, I know who the kidnapper is!" I shouted. They all looked at me. "Who is the kidnapper?" My mother asked. "Harriet!" I almost shouted. "I know that it is weird but it's true. I heard Edward shout 'Horse face,'" I told them. "Hold on a minute. How could you be so sure that it is Harriet?" Poppy asked. They all leaned towards me except for my mom. "Yes. How could you be so sure of it?" Mom asked.

"Mom, Poppy, I know it's Harriet. She'd be easy to fool. And Edward shouted 'A HORSE TOOK ME' plus, the girl wanted me. And she wants revenge to Poppy," I explained. "Freddie," my mother scolded.

"Listen, mom, I know it's mean. But that's the truth, Harriet does in fact look like a horse-monkey hybrid. None of my clients have been flirting with me. Especially when they know that I am married to the most perfect girl ever," I looked at Poppy who reached out for my arm.

"She's only giving me a week to decide on our case. It's either me or the life of Edward. And, as far as I know, she didn't take anyone with her. Edward wouldn't have acted that way if there were in fact others cause he wouldn't have been that fierce. Who would know his own son than the father, right?" I stared at my mother whom seemingly approved of what I said.

"Gosh, it's been a long long time since we've been planning. And my memory's a little bit blurred. But my mind's into the challenge," Kiki said. "Yeah, it'd be like old times," Josie affirmed. "I thought we'd never be like this," Kate admitted. "All for one and one for all," Drippy said. "Thanks you guys!" Poppy hugged them while she was crying. I knew it wasn't tears of pain but tears of joy that her friends remained true to her even after throughout the whole years that they've been separated with no contacts with each other.

"I love you reunion, honestly, I do, but my grandson's in deep danger right now to a psychotic freak who still believes that she coulld steal my son to the most perfect daughter-in-law I could ask for," my mom said. They all laugh. I'd never expect that from my mother. Poppy wiped her tears.

"So, we better start planning," I told them. "I'm a step ahead of you," Kiki told me. She took out a notebook from her purse. I just squeezed Poppy into my arms. "It'd work, I know it would," Poppy told me. "I know, I've known since the first time I saw your antiques with Matron's car," I reassured her. I kissed her head.

**I hate 11th grade so much... Not only learning that my teacher is a far away relative of mine. :/ So, yeah, a lot of tests. And author's block. A few reamining chapters more and it'd be done already. WHO'D WANT A SEQUEL?**

**NO MEAN REVIEWS!:)**


	16. Plan in Action

**Chapter 14: Plan on action**

**So, now I am back from outer space!:) Haha... Okay. I'm going to finish this fanfic already. I know the action's just starting and stuff. But I have to finish it before the ending of my first grading in the eleventh grade. I know that it is such a drag, but, yeah, it could 15 or 16 chapters and I'll update everyday up until I finish.**

**DISCLAIMER: Freddie: She asked me to do the disclaimer**

**Poppy and Ruby (While having manicure): Sure, whatever.**

**Freddie: She's not my owner!**

**Poppy and Ruby: Whatever he said.**

**HPOV:**

Six days have already gone. I wasn't calling him. Let him figure out where I stay in. His bastard's still yelling at me for not returning him to his parents. One more day Harriet. One more and this nightmare's about to be over.

I kept on saying that to myself up until my phone rang. I didn't know what to do. It was... a number?

**FPOV:**

I did what Josie said. And we perfected it at the span of five days. I slowly dialed in Harriet's real cellphone number using our telephone line and it started ringing. Harriet answered by the fifth ring. "Hello?" She asked. She was trying to disguise her voice. GOD, TOO LATE FOR THAT! "Hello, Harriet," I said, trying to make my voice as velvety and sexy as I possibly could. "Yeah, this is her, who might this be?" She asked. "Uhmm, do you remember Freddie Kingsley, the son of your headmistress?" I asked. She paused for a while. "Of course, I know him," she answered. "Well, this is him and I was wondering if you would want to have dinner with me?" I asked.

I could hear the girls laughiing downstairs. They were having the times of their lives. Haha... I wouldn't be doing this if my son wasn't captured. I'm betting Poppy might be shaking with anger right now. "Yeah, of course." She almost stammered but was able to say her reply coherently. This is going to be a weird night. "Yeah, I'll pick you up, around 8? Later in the evening?" I asked. "Where do you stay?" I asked her. "I'm in my apartment in 494 Camelot Subdivision it's here in London **(It's fictional, kay?)." **She answered. JACKPOT!

I went down to see that ALL of the girls were laughing. EVEN POPPY! When would the humiliation end. "Well?" I asked. "Time for phase 2," was all Kiki said.

**HPOV:**

I couldn't believe that Freddie Kingsley actually called me! He might have had a fight with Poppy and their marriage is falling apart. OH MY GOSH! I know I'll take his bastard with me and that I found him and no one could take care of him so I took him in.

It was already 7:30 PM. "OI!" I yelled. "WHAT?" He scowled. "Wear this," I gave him fresh new clothes that I bought earlier. "You're going to be with your daddy dearest today," I told him. He became so happy. "I HOPE ALL THE POLICE WOULD GET YOU!" He yelled. "If you're lucky I'm going to be your new mommy," I told him while he glared.

"Now, get ready!" I shouted and he got up and got into his dress while I wore a new dress I've bought just for this night.

**FPOV:**

"Okay, I'm going. You know the place so, yeah. You could spy on us too. I doubt that she'll leave Edward. She'd be heroic," I told them. "That's why we divided right?" Said the girls who were dressed in disguises as men. My mom was to be left out of this all.

I went to her house and rang the doorbell. It was immediately answered by a small boy, no older and who looked a lot like Edward except... thinner. And paler. "DADDY!" It was Edward. "Oh, hello there Freddie, I've see you have met Edmund," Harriet said. GOSH, I COULD SEE RIGHT THROUGH HER! Jossie and Drippy were here was first. I just saw them holding a camera and signalling an okay sign. I just nodded at them and permitted them to go.

"His name's Edward, not Edmund," I said through gritted teeth. "Oh, yeah, totally. Wait, how did you know his name?" She asked. "Cause he is my son. He got kidnapped six days ago," Edward was just staring at me. "Oh, yeah, he just ran into me. I was kind enough to take him in, he has been quite quiet about his parents. Since, you're his dad, where's his mom?" She asked. "His mom and I have been having troubles, I ended up having custody over him," I told her. "Now, would you accompany me for our date?" I asked, knowing that she would have enough time later to talk about our future in a restaurant.

**HPOV:**

I sat beside him in his car, while his son stayed at the back. So, Poppy and him are having troubles already. So, they broke up? "So what happened to your wife?" I asked him. "Nothing happened to us," he told me. "WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU GAINED CUSTOFY OF YOUR SON FROM THAT FUCKING BIATCH! POPPY MOORE!" I shouted. "Do you think that I'd have a date with you? As soon as my son shouted horse-face I knew it was you, you're the only one I knew who had a grudge on Poppy and was obsessed with me, and this song," he turned the radio on and Mariah Carey's Obsessed came on:

**So Oh Oh So Ohhh  
Will the real MC please step to the mic?  
MC- You need an MC, place to be  
MC the MC** **All up in the blogs  
Say we met at the bar  
When I don't even know who you are  
Say we up in your house  
Sayin' I'm up in your car  
But you in LA but I'm out at Jermaine's** **I'm up in the A- you're so so lame  
and no on here even mentions your name  
It must be the weed, it must be the E  
cuz you be poppin, hood, you get it poppin'** **Ooh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
Boy I want to know- lyin' that you're sexin me  
when everybody knows it's clear that you're upset with me  
Ohh finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth- still couldn't get this** **You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusin yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time?  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
See right through you like you're bathin' in windex** **Ooh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
And all the ladies sing, all the girls sing  
Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh Obsessed** **You on your job, you hittin' hard  
Ain't gon feed you, gon' let you starve  
Graspin' for air I'm ventilation  
You out of breath, hope you ain't waitin  
Tellin' the world how much you miss me  
But we never were so why you trippin'  
You a mom and pop, I'm a corporation  
I'm the press conference, you a conversation** **Ooh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
Boy I want to know- lyin' that you're sexin me  
when everybody knows it's clear that you're upset with me  
Ohh finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth- still couldn't get this** **You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusin yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time?  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
See right through you like you're bathin' in windex** **Ooh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
And all the ladies sing, all the girls sing  
Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh Obsessed**

**I had to go through this all the way to the police station. I knew that everything that I have ever worked for would never come true. I silently cried until we reached the police station where I was met by four unmistakable people. They had a footage of the early scene.** ******THAT'S IT. THIS MIGHT BE THE SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER! Haha... I might elaborate more on the next chapter what happened in the police station.:)** ******P.S. NO NASTY REVIEWS!:)**


	17. Second Explanations

**Chapter 15: Explanations**

**Sorry, I didn't update yesterday. My friends asked for them to use my laptop. Rather my roommates and ended up having to use it during this curfew time. Because of requirements. And I am a very responsible student.:) Haha... Yeah, right. Okay. ENJOY THE SECOND TO THE LAST.**

**Freddie: She doesn't own anything.:)**

**in-love-with-my-own-sins: WHATEVER! I can dream can I?**

**HPOV:**

As we got there, I could see the sneakering faces of the girls Poppy called 'friends.' They haven't been contacting each other for eight years and yet here they were having more fun. That was supposed to me if she didn't ruin my whole life. And behind those laughing gits was a girl with anxious looks. Her pale face made her several years older than what she was supposed to be. Who could be none other than Poppy Moore.

"Edward?" She asked. Whoah, she was really worried. I smirked. "YOU!" She exclaimed at me. "HOW DARE YOU? YOU TRY TO RUIN MY FAMILY. YOU'RE INCLUDING AN INNOCENT LITTLE BOY TO THIS ORDEAL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD IT FEEL LIKE IF I KIDNAP YOUR SON? OH WAIT, YOU WON'T CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!" She shouted. How dare she. I scowled at her then the policemen stopped me just mere inches before I grabbed her hair.

"YES!" I simply answered. "I was trying to ruin your family, but I was doing it because you. Ruined. My. Life." I stated emphasizing on LIFE. She looked at me, "you couldn't move on? That was about ten years ago. I changed. You should have to. We were children. The fact that I was different then. When you become older, the more you become wiser. Don't you know that, Harriet?" She said totally using my name. "Don't. Call. My. Name." I stated, I am losing my patience with this girl.

I was saved by the guards, "Mrs. Kingsley, we have to put her into questioning. She shall be put into that room," the policemen told her. She nodded. The brat came in with a huge smile in his face, "MOMMY!" He called out. They don't even have enough evidence to prove that I am guilty of those charges. When I got in, the detective was already sitting on his chair. It reminds me a lot of law and order. "Miss?" He asked. "Just call me Harriet," I bluntly replied. "Alright, Harriet. I want you to tell me. WHAT WAS YOUR MOTIF FOR KIDNAPPING THE LAWYER'S SON?" He asked. Emphasizing every single word. "You do not have any proof of those charges. I demand a lawyer!" I shouted back at him.

He paced back and forth. He came into a complete halt and started to play a Video Clip. It was a clip earlier in the morning when I completely told the boy that I was going to meet his daddy. "This is a complete outrage! I demand to know who took this video!" I tried to draw time. "You need not know who that person is. I ASK THE QUESTION and you JUST ANSWER. Clear?" He asked. I stayed silent. "IS THAT CLEAR?" "YES!" I shouted. "What was your motif?" He asked slowly and calmly.

"To bait fish withal, if it will feed nothing else. It WILL FEED MY REVENGE! They hath disgraced me and hindered me half a million! Mocked my gains, laughed at my losses, scorned my nation, thwarted my bargains. Cooled my friends! HEATED MINE ENEMIES. AND WHAT'S THEIR REASON? I am a Jew. Hath not a Jew eyes? Hath not a Jew hands? Organs? Dimensions? Senses? Affections? Passions? FED WITH THE SAME FOOD. HURT WITH THE SAME WEAPONS. SUBJECT TO THE SAME DISEASES. HEALED BY THE SAME MEANS. WARMED AND COOLED BY THE SAME WINTER AND SUMMER AS A CHRISTIAN IS? If you prick us do we not BLEED? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And. IF YOU WRONG US SHALL WE NOT REVENGE?

"If we are like you in the rest, we will resemble you in that. If a Jew wrong a Christian what is his humility, revenge. If a Christian wrong a Jew what should his sufferance be. By. Christian. Example. Why, revenge. The villainy you teach me I WILL execute. And it shall go hard but. I. Will. Better. The. Instructions." I finished Shylock's monologue.

"THAT IS MY REASON." I said. "Although, that was quite a speech, revenge is not enough to kidnap an innocent four-year-old who has enough courage to call you horse-face. We would have to talk about this in court. Meanwhile, your home would be here, in jail. Where you wouldn't hurt other four-year-olds who would have anough guts to call you horse-face." The detective stated. GREAT JUST GREAT. FIRST, EXPULSION NOW THIS. I really should begin getting a life.

As we passed by the lobby of the police station, I saw the happy family that they were. NICE! Why does she get what she wants and I get all the misery?

**Next one! EPILOGUE! LOVE YA GUYS! To all those who subscribed and favorited me or the story thank you. With all my heart. I looooovvvveeee you! Who wants a sequel? PS. NO NASTY COMMENTS. PLEASE! REPLY!:)**


	18. Epilogue

**AN: HEY! Hi! How ya doing. I wanted everything to be perfect before I ended my first ever fanfiction!:D Haha... I know it has been a while. But with 11th grade stress from the school I AM IN. You just don't know what to expect. Haha... Anyways.**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned this movie... But NO! I do not own this movie and I am just a fifteen-year-old so yeah...**

**Chapter 20: Epilogue**

**PPOV:**

**3 months after the accident.**

As I stood in front of all sorts of reporters, reporters from news networks, radios, newspapers, teen magazine, and others, I felt some turning from my own tummy. "Mommy, you don't have to do it you know," said Edward who was now 5 years old. I sat next to him, "I don't need to do it, but I want to, always remember that I'm not doing this for me only, I'm also doing this for you, your daddy, and your baby brother," I told him.

"Poppy, four minutes, are you sure you want to do this?" Paulo, my manager, asked. I took a deep breathe in, "Yes," I've been preparing, literally for the whole three months since the incident. I knew that I couldn't keep anything away from the public eye because of those paparazzi pictures that they showed to the public. I was showing, as in, I gained twenty pounds since the incident, and only found out that we were again having a baby boy.

Freddie went near me and hugged my baby bump, "break a leg," he told me. "What do you mean break a leg? You're going there with me, Freddie." I told him. He chuckled, "I know but I'm not going to answer any of the questions asked," he said. "What makes you so sure of that, Attorney Kingsley?" I asked, jokingly. Just then, there was a knock on the door followed by a, "you better get outta there or else the media men are going here and ruin your time."

Freddie and I slowly walked to the stage and he held my hand gently and as I got to the stage, hundreds of flashes had hit me. "If anyone would want to ask some questions, feel free to raise your hands." I informed them and almost all of them were raising it, WOAH they are addicted to knowing how my life is, so I pointed to the media man nearest to me, he quickly stood up, "hi, I am Leo Humphrey, and I would like to ask, Ms. Moore who and how the gentleman is related to you?" He asked so kindly. "Well, the simplest way to answer is that he is Attorney Frederich "Freddie" Kingsley, and my relation to him, uhmmmm..." I was rudely interrupted, "Your lawyer?" I cleared my throat, "No," my husband answered, "I'm Poppy Moore's husband," he said as he kissed my cheek. Oh he was so gorgeous, "yes, he is my husband. I married him when I was twenty years old, before I was even discovered. We met back when I studied in a boarding school, he is the past principal's son. And I am the luckiest girl to be married to such a gentleman." I stated to them.

"According to this photo," the reporter held out a photo of a family picture when we got to London, "you were with a little boy when you got to London, who is he to you?" Asked another reporter. "That little boy has a name and it's Edward Frederich Moore-Kingsley, he is our son and he is currently five years old. He is the sweetest child that you would ever know, currently, I'm expecting a second one, as you might have noticed, and I tried to hide them from you because I didn't want to ruin his childhood by a bunch of paparazzis. That's why I kept my private life a secret," I told them. I left out the part of the kidnapping because I didn't want anymore issues after this.

"Ms. Moore," a reporter stated, "what is the next step for you and your family?" he asked. "Well, if I may," Freddie started. "I feel like because Poppy loves this profession, I think that our family should learn how to handle everything that comes together with her popularity. The scandals, rumors, paparazzis, stalkers, and the obsessed fans that comes along with it," he stated. "And as for me, I think I should learn how to not get jelous when my wife kisses other men for her movies. I am, after all, the jelous type. But just for her happiness, I guess, I should get used to what makes her the Poppy that I love," he stated.

I whispered, "and I thought that you weren't going to answer." He chuckled slightly, "I know but doesn't my opinion count as well?" He asked. "Point well taken, attorney," I said. "Does anyone have any question for Ms. Moore or Atty. Kingsley?" The man from the PA announced. Just then a reporter asked us to tell our story, how we met and how we hooked up. I laughed at that.

"Shall we?" I asked Freddie. He laughed, we told the story, shortly filling in the stories of how I got to Abbey Mount and how we met, the fire incident, the pranks that I did, Matron, and who would forget Harriet. Which was really funny. They are very reason why we were there in the first place and the very reason why we two got together.

After the press conference, we left the studio and headed out to our house. "You did such a great job," I said to Freddie. "Well, if it's not because of my wonderful wife who gives me the inspiration and my sons who gives me the strength to do what I do best," he said. "But you've got to admit, media is quite annoying," he added. I laughed at that statement. We got to our house and Freddie carried Edward to his room. I slowly got inside our house, funny how it was dark. I turned on the light and there was a big SURPRISE that waited for me. And then there was the whole crew. "Would we leave you behind on a big day like this?" Jossie asked. "Of course not," I said. This was gonna be one hell of an adventure.

**Okay, that's it it's done. Bye. No nasty comments.**


End file.
